Retratos de Sangre
by Severus's Lady
Summary: Los rayos de luna se van ocultando, el cielo nublado va trayendo oscuridad al enorme salón paulatinamente. Un perfecto círculo de sangre rodea a un semi desnudo cuerpo que tiembla suavemente ante la dura piedra y el frío ambiente. Un sacrificio más.


_**N/A: **Este es un viejo OneShot que; tenía planificado subir pero que, pensé era demasiado. No, para los que lo piensen, no tengo ningún deseo sexual reprimido. Son sólo Bella y Snape._

_Dedicado Isthar, quien no deja de solaparme para que escriba (¡me has acostumbrado! la quiero), Ruben, MariSeverus._

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece excepto mis ideas, el resto pertenece a la JKR  


* * *

_

**RETRATOS DE SANGRE:**

Los rayos de luna se van ocultando, el cielo nublado va trayendo oscuridad al enorme salón paulatinamente. Un perfecto círculo de sangre rodea a un semi desnudo cuerpo que tiembla suavemente ante la dura piedra y el frío ambiente.

Todo se va iluminando de nuevo lentamente, débiles luces rojizas de antorchas lejanas van danzando a su alrededor; mientras figuras negras se hacen cómplices de aquel indecoroso acto.

No puede escapar, sus manos están atadas. La sangre de dos profundas cortadas suavemente va manteniendo vivo el círculo y calman la sed de su captor que lame cada una con exasperante lentitud y presiona con sus dientes para extraer más de ese dulce néctar.

No hay formalidades en esos ritos; la primera fundadora de ellos lo sabe. Innumerables veces ha ofrecido su cuerpo a beneplácito de su amado dueño. Sueña con pertenecerle; pero por ahora se divierte con los sirvientes.

Levanta la vista y se embeleza con los enrojecidos ojos de su señor, chilla de emoción al probar carne fresca y con sus largas uñas va acariciando suavemente el pecho descubierto del único ser que aún no ha sido suyo.

El primero deja escapar un suave jadeo que a sus oídos es como la tonada de una muerte segura. Sigue con la vista fija mientras su amo asiente y ella sigue profundizando sus caricias, despertando el deseo dormido que llevará el cuerpo a la perdición.

- Mi señor- gime él su nombre mientras ella frota sus caderas contra su miembro. No puede contenerse, ella se mueve con más fuerza y él sigue gimiendo más y más.

Ella no permitirá que siquiera parpadeé, no será feliz hasta tomar su último aliento. Se inclina ante él y acaricia sus labios con su lengua mientras va guiando sus hábiles manos por sus caderas y toma su ya excitado miembro con excesiva fuerza arrancándole un quejido mudo.

Se queda ausente por un rato, sólo observando el acelerado latir del pecho bajo ella, de los ojos girar a velocidades vertiginosas mientras intenta encontrar un poco de aire para respirar y espera ansioso. Suavemente pasa sus largos dedos por su longitud. El primero trata de gemir; pero ella tiene aprisionada su boca con la suya. No puede respirar y comienza a asfixiarse bajo su sonrisa, al final tose y un hilo de sangre recorre su labio inferior bajando por su cuello, ella lo lame y deja que haga el mismo recorrido pero ahora por el suyo.

- Eres tan delicioso.

Sigue sonriendo mientras se acaricia con los ojos cerrados. El hombre tiembla con vigor y jadea ante la visión que tiene en frente.

- ¿Te gusto? ¿Quieres que te pertenezca?

Él levanta la vista, no sabe si asentir o negarse; todo eso va más allá de lo tolerable. Desea escapar, pero sabe que está bajo la cuidadosa observación de su amo, y no debe desafiarlo; no si quiere salvarse.

Lo mira asentir y traga suavemente, no tiene más salida que sucumbir a esas pecaminosas curvas que conforman a esa mortal mujer.

- Sí, quiero que seas mía; quiero que me tomes.

- Ah, muy bien Severus. Tus deseos son órdenes.

Y comienza a retroceder sin romper contacto visual. Se inclina suavemente entre sus piernas y toma su miembro con su boca masajeándolo con lentitud. Snape suelta un grito ahogado y cierra los ojos quedándose por un momento sin visión alguna. La sensación es deliciosa, ella sabe lo que hace; ella va a matarlo lentamente.

Vuelve a abrir los ojos violentamente, Bellatrix ha dejado de lamerlo suavemente para introducírselo totalmente y comenzar a mordérselo. El placer se ve reemplazado por un dolor terrible, jadea mientras ella sigue clavándole sus dientes.

- Señor- ruega él y su amo sonríe con placer, sus ojos brillándole- ¡oh señor!

En unos minutos deja de morderle, siente un ardor insoportable y observa como sus caderas se bañan suavemente de sangre. Bellatrix sigue sonriendo mientras lame la sangre que va goteando.

- Estás sangrando, que mal- dice introduciendo dos de sus dedos.

Suenan risas al fondo y por un momento la idea de desaparecer se hace tentadora. Bellatrix vuelve a presionarse sobre él y recorre su pecho con su envenenada lengua. Snape cierra los ojos, queriendo detenerse pero le es imposible no sentirse excitado ante ella. Ella lo sabe y se jacta de ello.

- ¿Te gusta Snape? ¿Te hubiera gustado que Evans te hubiese cogido como yo lo estoy haciendo?

Snape no contesta, tan sólo sigue con los ojos cerrados mientras Bellatrix sigue sobre él.

- ¡Respóndeme! ¿Te gustaría que Evans lo hiciera como yo lo hago?- dijo tomando su rostro violentamente con sus manos.

- ¡Sí! - gime él con los ojos bien abiertos ante la mujer que se le presenta. Los cabellos rojizos ondulan suavemente, mientras unos ojos verde esmeralda lo observan lentamente.

- ¡Lily!- gime perdiendo el control, Bellatrix sigue lamiéndolo; tomando sus pezones, mordiéndolos, arañando todo su cuerpo.

Para cuando abre los ojos se encuentra totalmente solo, ya no trae nada puesto. Está débil y cansado, todo lo que ve a su alrededor es sangre.

- Severus Severus- dicen arriba de él y levanta la vista con parsimonia- no esperaba que te durmieras tan rápido.

No puede creer lo que ve, es ella y está completamente desnuda frente a él. Su cuerpo es exquisito, como siempre lo había soñado; un demonio muy tentador.

- No te preocupes, ya me tendrás- ríe ella ante las miradas indecorosas de su compañero de luchas.

Lentamente Bellatrix se sienta sobre él y ubica su miembro dentro de ella. Comienza a moverse con fuerza y más sangre recorre sus cuerpos. Las cortadas comienzan a levantarse, el hombre no puede con el dolor y sólo puede aferrar sus dientes a las cuerdas que atan sus manos.

- ¿Qué? ¿No era esto lo que deseabas?- jadea Bellatrix moviéndose con más fuerza- ¡oh señor! ¡Deseo más, por favor!

Bellatrix se aferra a su piel, clavándole las uñas mientras alza la cabeza con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro. Snape comienza a gemir

TBC

De momento queda inconcluso, debido a reestructuración y falta de tiempo. El próximo Bella/Snape no quedará tan fuerte; lo prometo.

**S's lady**


End file.
